misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Aki
::"We're friends, aren't we?!" ::::::::-Aki to Misao Aki (default name) is the protagonist of Misao. Aki is noted as being an ordinary high school girl. Unlike most of her classmates, she lives alone off-campus. The player is given the choice to name the protagonist themselves; however, Aki is the default name. Description Aki is shown to have brown hair tied up into twin-tails. She has large, red eyes (however, her eyes are usually shown as a soft brown/amber color due to her contacts). Her twin-tails are tied up by two pink hair bows that match the color of her uniform, which is the standard female uniform for the school she attends. She is described by characters such as Tohma to be "cute", which can make it safe to assume that she is above average in the looks department. Gameplay Deaths As with many of Sen's games, there are many ways in which the protagonist can unfortunately meet an untimely end. These deaths can be caused by various actions, such as making the wrong choice or choosing the wrong answer. Here is what NOT to do when playing Misao. *In the 3rd-Floor Principal's Office located next to the Student Council Room, there is a diary that states that the emergency exit key has fallen out of the vase and that someone should pick it up. Naturally, there is a vase in the middle of the room that the player can interact with. There are three options: 'Inspect', 'Destroy', or 'Do Nothing'. Obviously the last choice results in nothing, but if the player chooses to inspect that vase, Aki will accidentally get pricked by a rose thorn. And unluckily for Aki, the rose was poisoned, which causes her to die upon contact. *On the first floor and near the doors that lead outside, there is a group of papers the player can choose to look at. However, upon doing so, it is revealed that the letter says "YOU'RE DEAD" written in blood, the pages taking up most of the screen. When the player tries to discard the papers, a purple half-dead woman is behind them and then suddenly zooms up onto the screen as Aki cries out. DO NOT PICK UP THESE PAPERS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE. *In the room where Yoshino is found and turned into be a plant like creature. There is a telephone on the upper section. Do NOT interact with the phone directly. Aki will hit her head on the wall and die. *Outside where the four gravestones of the people who died, there should be three closer to the door you come through. There, two of them should say 'Someone's grave' or something similar. But one of them say 'Your grave' and you get pulled into the grave and killed either by suffocation by being buried alive, or brutally murdered. Relationships Misao - Aki states near the beginning that she was not very close to Misao, but was curious as to why she was always alone. Aki shows interest in wishing to have befriended Misao when she had the chance. Ayaka - Aki's best friend. Ayaka likes to talk to Aki about her crush on Mr. Sohta. Yoshino - Aki quickly notes Yoshino as being a bully, having had bullied Aki and Misao both. Tohma - One of Aki's classmates, Ayaka teases Aki about her crush on Tohma. Sohta - Aki's homeroom teacher. Sohta is popular with girls, like Ayaka. Trivia *The creator of Misao is also the creator of another popular indie horror game: The Mad Father. *Onigawara, the student council president, is eerily similar to Ogre, a character from The Mad Father. *It is hinted she is part demon by the creator. *In the second playthough of the game you can play the male version of Aki, Akito. *Some of the game's success is attributed to a playthrough done by popular YouTuber "PewDiePie", to which many of his fans refer to the character Aki as "Pewdelia". Note, this is NOT the default name. Category:Characters